


Operation: Seduce the King

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Discord Secret Santa, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, ecto-throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: When Asgore comes to visit the Labs, Sans decides that maybe it's time to seriously work on getting into King Dreamy's pants.





	Operation: Seduce the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Charlieeeeeeeee!! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, I'm your secret santa! You're a 10/10 cutie pie and I wanted to treat you well, hopefully, this will suffice!

“Y-you ever think about how hot Asgore is?”

Sans looked up from his research notes at his coworker, Alphys. She was about as hard at work as he was, slouched in her seat and balancing a pencil precariously on her snout. Her eyes weren’t exactly focused on him, but Sans knew she was talking to him. He sighed and put his own writing utensil down, knowing that, even though this was one of his favorite conversations, it would probably take a while. “every day of my goddamn life.”

“R-right?!” Alphys used the table for balance as she adjusted to a mostly upright position. “Stars, those muscles. I-I just want to, like, want to get smothered in them!”

Sans grinned. The two of them had been co-workers in the Labs ever since he started, and while they might’ve had disagreements about this subject and that (the biggest being which magical girl series was the best), one thing that they always agreed on was how very hot King Asgore was. It felt like almost every day one of them started an ‘Asgore appreciation session’, as Alphys coined it, and Sans was always ready for them. “heck ya, just wanna get manhandled, ya know?”

Alphys nodded dreamily. “Do you think--sorry, uh--that he would be gentle?”

“oh yeah, ‘course. can’t imagine him being anything other than kind and considerate. but, check this. what if you got him a little rustled--”

“And he accidentally got a little rough?? YES????”

“damn, reel in your thirst there,” Sans chuckled, rapping her head gently with his knuckles. “can’t go getting all wet at work, pal.”

“S-s-sans!” Alphys sputtered. She went to retort but a knock on the door had them scrambling to get back to work, or at least to look like it. The door opened, revealing the gaunt figure of the Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster, or Gaster for short.

Gaster walked into the office with all the air of the person in charge, his lab coat practically shining with seniority. A series of skeletal hands followed him in; one pair behind his back, another idle at his sides, and a final pair flipping through a clipboard. When he stopped, he looked up at Sans and Alphys, who had turned in their chairs to regard him. “[What are you two doing? I heard giggling],” He signed, almost exasperatingly so, with the hands at his sides.

Sans met Alphys’s frightened look and sent a wink her way, signaling wordlessly to her that he had it. She was terrible at lying on a good day, but luckily Sans was a pro. “ah, you know g, just thirsting over the king’s massive--”

“Sans!” Alphys nearly screamed, and Sans dodged a pencil headed straight for his skull with a laugh.

The frown on Gaster’s face twitched slightly, but he otherwise didn’t react, which Sans expected. “[To be honest, I don’t care what you were doing. It doesn’t matter anyway. I need you two to get yourselves in order].”

“F-for what?” Alphys asked.

“[The King has decided to grace us with his presence].”

Sans whistled lowly. “what’d you do now, g? slacking off on the job? not delivering the goods on time?”

Gaster’s hands moved stiffy as he responded, and his frown deepened. “[I’ll have you know that unlike you two buffoons--]”

“ouch, harsh.”

“[ _I_ am always hard at work. That being said...I’m not entirely sure why he wants to visit. Maybe it’s a courtesy visit?]” Gaster’s shoulders drooped slightly as he let out a soft sigh. “[In any case, I think it would be best if one of you showed him around. I have no preference. Draw lots, kill each other, doesn’t matter. Just, one of you be ready for it].”

“Y-yes, sir!” “yessir.”

Alphys waited until the sounds of Gaster’s footsteps were gone before turning to Sans with sparkling eyes. “Sans! This is--like, our chance! A fated opportunity to hang out w-with King Dreamy!” She jumped out of her chair and began to pace. “Gosh, this is just like that--uh--that one episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie where Mew Mew gets to hang out with her crush, but she has to do it as Mew Mew instead of her regular self and she has to make sure that her crush doesn’t figure out it’s her and--”

“i’m gonna seduce the king.”

Alphys cut herself off with a gasp. “You’re going to W-whut??????”

“seduce the king.”

“Sans. You c-can’t seduce the king.”

He crossed his arms and leaned back to so he was looking up at Alphys. “and why not?”

“Well, it’s just...you don’t seem to be, like, his type?”

“you calling me ugly?”

“No!! That’s not w-w-what I meant--”

“because i mean, you’d be right, in a sense. i’m like a tiny gremlin or something.”

“What? No, Sans, you like...have a super attractive personality!”

“damn, alphys.”

“Wait, that’s, uh, that’s not what--” Alphys stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and upon exhaling opened her eyes again. “Okay, let’s start again. Sans, you’re like, super hot and really funny.”

“super hot, huh? bet i can seduce anyone with looks like that.”

“Y-yeah, probably!”

“luckily, the king falls into the status of ‘anybody’.” Sans grinned widely. He could just about see the cogs turning in Alphys’s head, and he wondered how long it would take before she figured out she got duped. He stood up and gently started to shuffle Alphys towards the door. “good chat, pal. now get out so i can get ready.”

“H-hold on!”

“i’ll meet you at the entrance soon, thanks for the pep talk.” Before Alphys could retort, Sans pushed her over the threshold and closed the door behind her. When he was certain she had wandered off he sighed, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead. That girl was always a difficult one to trick. He nearly worked up a sweat there. Now then, what should he wear to seduce a king…

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Sans meandered over to the entrance of the Lab where he knew Alphys and Gaster were waiting. “yo.”

Gaster did his approximation of sighing, hands falling low at his sides as he turned to address Sans. “[It’s about time that you…]” His hands stilled, and Gaster looked Sans up and down in surprise.

“sorry, took me a minute to get ready. sup, dings?”

“[You...you’re wearing your lab coat].”

Sans glanced down at his torso, where a crisp new white lab coat (okay, actually it was the one he received when he first started working there, but he never wore it) covered his ratty science shirt (which one did he put on today again? Oh yeah, it was the “particle physics give me a hadron” one, a classic). Usually, he didn’t even bother to put on the required attire, much to Gaster’s ire, but if he was going to flirt with the king, he needed to look good, right?

He shrugged. “you did tell us to get ourselves in order.”

“[You’re correct…]” With one last curious look, Gaster turned his attention back to the entrance way, allowing Sans to sidle in beside Alphys.

“Going all out, huh?” Alphys whispered.

He gave a thumbs up in response. “you know it.”

Gaster shushed them as the elevator shaft groaned, then thrummed softly as the cart traveled down. A small _ding!_ rang out and the doors opened, revealing the large, hulking mass of the King. His golden trident shone in the fluorescent light as he stepped sideways to exit the elevator, bending down slightly so that his crown wouldn’t get caught by the lip of the entrance.

While the King worked on getting out of the elevator, Sans took the moment to admire him. He was so large, much larger in person than he could’ve ever imagined. Sans was sure that even his hand was probably as big as his entire torso, and he couldn’t wait to test that theory out. Other than that, the King was ridiculously handsome. His beard, while long, was well-groomed, melding in perfectly with his luscious mane of hair to frame his face well. His fur looked soft and enticing enough for Sans to just reach out and touch it, but he held himself back barely. Strong, beefy arms connected to broad shoulders, which were only exaggerated by the long pauldrons Asgore included in his outfit, but somehow Sans found it sexy as hell. His stomach was slightly pudgy (Sans’s absolute favorite, perfect to squish and rest his head against), and his pants clung tightly to his legs, showing off muscular thighs and calves. _god damn._

Once he was free, the King turned to face Gaster and he smiled. “Howdy Wingdings, it’s been a while!”

“[It’s been a few days at the most, sire],” Gaster signed as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile of his own. Sans wasn’t surprised; it was difficult to frown in the presence of the King, especially when his whole demeanor screamed ‘wholesome’.

Damn, now he really wanted to see the King lose his composure.

“[These, as you might remember, are my two assistants, Alphys and--]”

“sans, nice to meet ya, big guy,” Sans interrupted, stepping forward and thrusting his hand out towards the King.

“[Sans, have some respect!]”

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine!” The King chuckled heartily, armor clanging noisily as his shoulders shook. He took Sans’s hand, shaking it as carefully as he could. Sans kept his expression neutral, but on the inside he had to hold back a groan as he confirmed that the King’s hands were, in fact, almost large enough to wrap around his ribcage. _nice._ “Nice to meet you, Sans. I’m the King, of course, but you can call me Asgore if you wish.”

“will do. you can call me whatever you want, as long as you’re calling me for dinner,” Sans winked, and nearly snickered as he heard an outlandish gasp behind him. He ignored it and tugged the King’s--Asgore’s--fingers lightly in his direction. “here, lemme give you the grand tour of the place.”

“How fun! Please, lead the way then.”

“see you guys later,” Sans waved to Gaster and Alphys. Gaster had an expression of utter aghast, which made Sans wink almost out of habit, while Alphys, on the other hand, had a smug look on her face, and when Sans met her eyes she gave him a subtle thumbs up. Damn, looked like he had Alphys’s blessing; now he had to nail it.

Sans led Asgore through the double doors to the hallway. He looked up--which wasn’t an easy feat--at Asgore, and swallowed back his thirst from nearly being at crotch-level. Man, the shenanigans he could get up to undetected...shit, okay, he _had_ to do it now. Operation ‘Seduce the King’ was dead, and now rising from the ashes: Operation ‘Give the King a blowjob he’ll never forget’. “alright, what would you like to see first?”

“Hmm, why don’t you show me where you usually work?”

 _Perfect._ “sure, this way.” Sans led the way down the hall. It was quiet, save for his sneakers scuffing against the linoleum and Asgore’s armor jostling with his steps, so Sans decided to try his hand at some flirting. “so, noticed you got big hands.”

“Oh yes, they are rather big, aren’t there,” Asgore answered pleasantly, like one would discuss the weather. “It’s difficult to use some things due to their size, but in general I like them.”

“well, you know what they say about a guy with big hands, right?”

Asgore stopped, prompting Sans to turn around and catch the barest hint of a flush underneath his fur. Sans shrugged cheekily. “big gloves.”

“R-right, of course,” Asgore said. His expression still looked a bit perplexed, but he shook his head and took a step to fall back into line with Sans. “My gloves are very large.”

“i’m sure they can grab all sorts of other large objects,” Sans replied nonchalantly as he stopped in front of his office door. “alright, well here is my office. after you, dreamy.” _Whoops._

“What?”

“what?” Sans parroted back as innocently as he could.

“Sorry, what did you call me? Dreamy?”

“nah, said ‘dreemurr’. might wanna clean out your ears. i _hear_ it’s a problem for you guys with ears.”

Asgore rubbed his head in confusion, brows furrowed as he crouched down to fit through the door. “Yes… I might just have to. You don’t have that problem though, do you?”

Sans walked into the room behind him and closed the door behind him with his foot. He glanced at Asgore, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. There wasn’t much in the way of seating aside from his desk chair, and he knew that Asgore wouldn’t be able to fit in it. Fortunately, he could still get away with executing his newfound plan with Asgore standing.

Sans crossed his arms over his chest. “nah, got no ears. or skin. i don’t have a lot of stuff really...except what matters,” he added while giving Asgore a wink and finger guns.

“I…” Asgore paused in thought as if trying to formulate what he was going to say. Sans’s admittedly heavy flirting, while completely devoid of tact, seemed to be doing the trick. Asgore’s cheeks were quite red, and he was having a problem looking in Sans’s direction, choosing instead to observe the workstations with extreme interest. “So! You share this office?” He asked, gesturing towards the second chair in the room and effectively changing the subject.

“yeah, I share it with al--er, alphys. g thought it’d be a good idea pairing us up so he put us in the same office,” Sans shrugged. “ain’t no skin off my bones.”

Asgore chuckled, a deep and hearty sound that made Sans weak in the knees. God, his voice was just so deep. Sans had a deep voice himself but damn, this was next level shit.

“How is that working out for you two?”

Somehow, Sans managed to gather himself back in time to hear Asgore’s question. “tibia perfectly honest with you--” He paused and looked both ways before beckoning Asgore closer as if he were about to tell him the secret of a lifetime. It was a little difficult and required Asgore to take a knee on the cold linoleum floor (sorry dreamy), but eventually, Asgore was close enough for Sans to whisper into his ear. “we mostly slack off and gossip when g ain’t around.”

“Oho~ That’s pretty naughty of you two,” Asgore teased. “What do you two talk about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Sans grinned. “oh, you know. a little bit of this, a little bit of that. sometimes we talk about how hot a certain king is.” Sans placed his hand on Asgore’s raised knee, snickering when the action received a small jump in response. He let his hand linger on his knee for a few seconds to test the waters and allow Asgore to remove it if it wasn’t interested. When there was no move to reject his hand, Sans let his phalanges creep up Asgore’s thigh. “well, we _often_ talk about a certain hot king, and how _dreamy_ he is.” Sans said, flashing a quick peek of his tongue for extra emphasis.

He didn’t think it was possible for Asgore to get any redder, but here they were and Asgore was beginning to rival a Crab Apple. “Is--is that so…”

“yup.”

“Well, I--uh…” Asgore flicked his eyes down at Sans’s still wandering hand and laughed nervously. “I...well, I’m flattered but...this is a shared space, and I think we should get back on the tour.”

“oh.” Sans retracted his hand. “ok, yeah sure.”

He tried not to wallow in disappointment and instead worked on dissecting Asgore’s reply. He might’ve not been much of a linguist and more of a physicist, but even he could tell that Asgore’s phrasing was _very_ specific. Rather than say he wasn’t interested, Asgore opted to point out that it was a public space. Could there still be hope?

Sans took a step back so that Asgore could get to his feet, and when they were all set he led the two of them out of the office and onto the rest of their tour. Asgore looked around in awe at the machinery and the different areas of research, and on more than one occasion actually bought a small book out of his pocket to jot notes down. Even though there was a chance Sans had been shot down, he decided to keep up his blatant flirting attempts as they went along. Not only was Asgore receptive to it, he even flirted back, or at least Sans thought so. It was...curious, and left Sans feeling all the more confused over the interactions.

Finally, the two of them circled back to the front of the lab. Surprisingly, Gaster was there to greet them. He looked up from whatever notebook he had been scribbling in when Asgore’s presence made itself know, and his mouth morphed into his usual neutral expression. “[Your Majesty, welcome back. I hope that the tour was satisfactory?]” He asked, casting a pointed glance in Sans’s direction.

“Oh yes, it was certainly a learning experience. Sans was a very good tour guide.”

“[Is that so…]” Another glance in Sans’s direction, though this time he looked more astonished than anything. Sans grinned back, resisting the urge to add in finger guns: the last time he did that, Gaster almost banned him from the Lab altogether. “[Well, I’m glad that Lab Assistant of mine could be good for _something._ ]”

“ouch,” Sans replied. “i do a lot of things around here.”

“[Name one.]”

“i’m the best napper.”

Gaster looked at Asgore, flipping his signing palms up in a ‘What can you do?’ type of gesture. Asgore let out a soft laugh and turned to Sans. “Now you can add ‘Tour Guide’ to your growing list of accomplishments. Thank you again for taking me around.”

“don’t mention it. well, actually, mention it a lot. i’m the best at getting around,” Sans said.

Asgore gasped but quickly coughed to cover the sound. “Ahem, well, it was nice meeting you, Sans.” He thrust his hand out, and Sans took it, ready to give a farewell shake to the lay that got away. However, instead of meeting the furry patch of Asgore’s palm that he planned to dream about for weeks on end, his phalanges met with something itchy. Itchy and...crumpled? On instinct, he made a fist to contain whatever this newfound item was, and when the handshake was done Sans went to open his hand to investigate. Asgore’s hand tensed over his and gave a warning squeeze, stopping him before he completed the action. Sans looked up and found that Asgore’s face had begun to turn that dark pink color again. “I hope to meet you again someday soon.”

“i...uh…” Now it was Sans’s turn to be flustered. “yeah.” Real smooth. He bowed slightly and stepped back to stand next to Gaster, hand smoothing over the item curiously as he watched Asgore leave. It was definitely some type of paper now that he had a better handle on it, but what did it say? Sans was so curious!

He waited until he was sure the elevator was safely far away before he shuffled back to his office space as quick as he could without alerting Gaster or the other workers. He ducked into his office, narrowingly missing a head-on collision with Alphys as he closed the door.

“W-w-whoa, watch it! I just--um--just finished making my lunch!” Alphys lifted the cardboard ramen container to her eye-level and scrutinized it, turning it to the left and right to investigate every surface. “Lucky for you, like, none of it s-spilled. What’s your hurry anyway?”

Sans, now that the threat of a ruined meal was no longer over his head, ignored her and opened his hand. As he thought, it was a piece of paper. He walked over to the table and set it down on the surface, using his fingers to smooth it out as best as he could. It was blank, as far as he could tell. The bottom edge of it was jagged, indicating that it had been torn out from somewhere in a hurry, and the subtle flower print in the margins pointed to Asgore’s personal notebook, which he had gotten a quick flash of during their tour.

He turned the paper over curiously and let out a soft sound as Alphys made her way over. She slurped her noodles as she looked over his shoulder. “What’s that?”

“um,” Sans chuckled breathlessly.  “an invitation to dinner with the king, looks like.”

 

 

Sans wrung his hands together with sharp clacking sounds as he stood in front of Asgore’s home. Sure, the guy invited him to dinner, which must’ve meant he liked Sans’s company in _some_ regard. He couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be there though, like somehow he was intruding. It wasn’t like him to be so nervous, but well, it was the _King_ he was seeing, after all.

“okay sans, ‘sno big deal, it’s just ol’ fluffybuns. yea, he’s the king, but you wanted to seduce him, and look! it was successful, probably!” Sans whispered to him. “just take a breath of fresh air, get your whoopie cushion ready, and ring the doorbell. You got this.”

Sans took a deep breath and let it out. Wow, that really worked. No wonder all the other monsters did it. Nice. He reached out and rung the doorbell.

“Coming!” Asgore called from somewhere inside the house. Sans looked down at his sneakers (tied, for once!) and waited. The door opened, revealing Asgore. His breathing was ragged, and Sans was a little worried about the deep furrow in his brow, but once he saw Sans his face broke out in a large smile. “Howdy, Sans! Welcome! I’m running a little behind but I’m glad you could make it!”

“yeah, thanks for invitin’ me,” Sans said, glancing non-too-subtly at Asgore’s apron. Somehow, despite being ridiculously frilly and poofy, it suited him well. He kinda sorta wanted to see what it would look like with no clothing underneath.

Before he could lose himself in the imagery, he smelled the familiar scent of something burning. He pointed as much out to Asgore, who yelped. “Oh no, the pie! Please, come in and make yourself at home. I’ll be right back!”

Asgore scurried off towards the kitchen, leaving Sans to cautiously step into his home. He closed the door behind him and, after looking down to see Asgore’s tall boots next to the door, took off his sneakers and left them there. He glanced toward the living room on the left and knew that the kitchen was somewhere beyond, based on the scraping sounds emanating from that direction. He should go that way but, knowing that this was his best chance to explore, went to the right.

The foyer narrowed slightly to a hallway, and the hardwood floor gave way to a long patterned rug that ran down the middle. Sans’s feet sunk pleasantly into the plush fibers and he wiggled his toes in his socks happily. Bright golden flowers rested in flower pots in small droves along the walls, and Sans found that they were pleasing to look at. If he recalled correctly, Asgore was a big fan of gardening. He might be able to earn some brownie points if he complimented him on the flowers.

Sans traveled down the hall and came across a door. He tried to turn the knob, but to his dismay, it was locked. Bummer. He kept going and found another door, again locked, so he walked on. He reached the end of the hall and another door and surprisingly this one was unlocked, revealing what he assumed was Asgore’s bedroom.

The room was pretty sparse, all things considered. There was a large king-sized bed pushed against the wall, a desk across from it with a standing lamp in the center, a few dressers at the far wall, and a displaced trophy on the floor. Sans went to check out the trophy and, upon further examination, learned that it was a first place prize for a ‘Nose Nuzzling’ competition, something that he assumed Asgore had won with the late Queen. It was a pretty nice trophy, and its shiny surface meant that it must get cleaned pretty frequently.

...Was it okay to seduce and bed a guy that was still missing his wife?

“Sans, where did you--oh, here you are!” Asgore stepped into the room. “I think I managed to salvage most of the meal, so if you’re ready we can eat.”

Sans turned away from the trophy and casually placed his hands in his pockets. “sounds good, pal.” He followed Asgore out of the bedroom and down the hallway into the dining room. He took a seat at the chair Asgore nudged him towards, noting that a few cushions had been carefully stacked so that Sans would be level with the table. Asgore went to the kitchen and came back with a large pot.

“I hope you like mushroom stew.”

“can’t say i ever had it before, but i’m always down for experiencing new things.”

Asgore nearly dropped the bowl he was spooning dinner into, and with a nervous chuckle, he set the food in front of Sans. He retrieved his own portion, then took a seat across from Sans. “Are you always so…”

“so…?”

“Flirty?”

Sans laughed. _Finally._ “only with you, honestly. here, let me ask a question of my own. wassup with the trophy?”

“Oh.” Asgore seemed to deflate a little with the question. “I won it a long while ago with Tori--er, the Queen. It’s been years, but for some reason, I can’t get myself to relocate the trophy elsewhere. I get as far as picking it up before I have to put it down again, so sometimes I polish it so it doesn’t get too dirty.”

Sans nodded sympathetically. “yeah, i could understand that. d’ya miss her?”

“Every now and again,” Asgore admitted. “After being with one person for so long, it does get lonely without them. I find that lately, I don’t think about her quite as much though.”

“good for you, pal.”

“Thank you. Now then, is it my turn to ask a question again?”

“go for it, ‘m an open book,” Sans picked up his spoon and tried a bit of the stew. It was a little crunchy somehow, and definitely slimy, but satisfying nonetheless. He took another spoonful as he waited for Asgore’s next question.

“Have you been trying to solicit me for sex?”

Sans narrowly missed choking on the stew, and after a few wheezing breaths managed to answer him. “i... did you just figure it out? i thought i was being pretty explicit in my interest.”

Asgore looked down with a blush. “I thought so from the onset, but I couldn’t be sure. And in any case, I figure it must’ve been a mistake. I’m not much to look at.”

“what? asgore, alph and i _literally_ thirst over you every day.”

Asgore bought a paw to his mouth. “Oh. That’s...extremely flattering.”

“my turn again, yeah? one more question, promise this’ll be the last. what was the purpose of inviting me over tonight? did you invite me over just because you wanted to get to know me, or was it to ‘ _get to know me’_ if you catch my drift?”

Asgore’s face flushed brighter if such a thing were possible. “T-that’s more than one question, Sans...but I think you’ve hit the nail on the head.” He rubbed a paw over his face and groaned softly. “Boy, I’m mighty embarrassed right now.”

“heh, the feeling’s mutual,” Sans joked. “at least we finally cleared the air. i wanna get into your pants, and you wanna check out the mysterious 207th bone I have.”

“I’d imagine there’d be much... _boning_ on our plate tonight, huh?” Asgore quipped shyly, and Sans nearly clutched his chest in passion. Handsome, strong, and punny? Be still his beating SOUL.

Okay, he couldn’t sit around anymore. He had to get on the ride of his life, but first…

Sans picked up his napkin, and while looking Asgore straight in the eye, dropped it onto the floor. “oops, i better go get that.”

“Oh, Sans, you don’t have to…” Asgore started to say, but Sans was already slipping past the mountain of cushions to the floor. He disregarded the napkin entirely as he crawled under the table, eye-lights set on his prize in front of him. He may have not been able to do this before, but now he wasn’t going to let this chance pass him by.

Placing a hand on Asgore’s massive knee, Sans said, “careful big guy, it’s just me down here.”

“What are you doing?”

“something i’ve been wanting to do for a while now.” Sans reached up towards Asgore’s belt buckle and, with a slight bit of extra effort, unbuckled it. He ran a phalange down the zipper of Asgore’s pants, chuckling when he heard Asgore’s stuttered exhale above him. “doing alright?” He called.

“I’m just p-peachy!”

“this okay?”

“Yes. it’s, um, nice. I’d like you to continue. I-if you’d like, of course.”

Despite only touching him a little bit, Sans was delighted to feel the growing bulge Asgore was sporting, and he knew that he had to see it. He pulled on the fabric of Asgore’s pants to undo the button keeping them closed. When that was done he pulled the zipper down to expose his underwear. “flower boxers?”

“They’re not unsightly, are they?” Asgore asked timidly.

“nah, i’m feeling them, and hopefully i’ll be feeling you soon enough.” Grabbing the waistband of Asgore’s boxers, Sans pulled the underwear towards him and nearly yelped as Asgore’s dick sprang out to greet him. “damn dreamy, didn’t tell me you were packing.”

Sans knew Asgore was a big guy, and in most cases, genitalia scaled with a monster’s body, but there was something unreal about how large Asgore’s cock was. It hung lowly over the bunched up underwear and pants, and the veins coursing over the surface throbbed rhythmically with every small movement. It was thick, so much that Sans wasn’t sure if both of his hands would be enough to reach across the circumference. The head--which had already pushed past the foreskin to say hello--was red and angry, large and bulbous, and Sans was dubious on whether he could comfortably suck this impressive dick all by himself. However, Sans wasn’t a quitter in things that mattered, i.e. giving Asgore the blowjob of a lifetime, so he leaned forward and licked over the very tip to test the waters.  

“O-ohhhh.” Asgore sighed blissfully. “Sansss.”

“feel good?” Sans dragged his tongue down from the tip to lap at the underside of Asgore’s dick eagerly and felt Asgore’s leg spasm in response. He let his hands wander over the shaft, rubbing his thumbs into the muscle curiously.

“Yes, _ahh_ , yes that feels rather nice. Do you mind um...I think you’re doing a great job and I appreciate that you’re doing this--”

“sup, want me to do something kinky? that why you’re embarrassed? i can do kinky shit.”

“Oh, nothing of the sort!” Asgore shifted in an attempt to look down at Sans, but it was futile, so he stuck to patting Sans’ head with one of his hands. “I just don’t know if my request would be insensitive towards your body makeup...” He trailed off.

Sans hummed thoughtfully. “i think i’m picking up what you’re putting down. i got a lot of tricks, let’s see if this works for ya.” Sans gutted out his eye-lights and concentrated a portion of his magic to his cervical vertebrae. He stretched the magic over the entirety of his neck bones and made it wide enough to function as a makeshift throat. After checking to make sure the magic was working as intended (warm, wet, and with enough durability to hopefully handle Asgore), Sans opened his mouth wide and slowly begin to work the tip in and out of his mouth. He knew that there was no way he’d be able to take it all in, so he settled for taking in a few inches past the head and rubbing his hands over the rest. Judging by the whines coming from over his head, Sans would say he was doing a good job.

In no time at all Sans got himself into a nice, steady rhythm. Keeping his tongue pressed flat against Asgore’s shaft, he pulled out so that the tip of Asgore’s cock was in his mouth, then pushed down to the furthest point he could reach. Forward and back, push and pull, it was almost like a dance. While his mouth was occupied Sans used his hands to find new spots to make Asgore scream. He rubbed over the veins, pumped the shaft with the leverage he had and, Asgore’s current favorite, lightly pinched the sensitive fur between his balls. His olfactory senses were having a field day between the natural scent of Asgore’s musk and the smell of sex, and his phalanges were going into sensory overload with all the available soft fur to massage, tug, and pat. 

It was much more work than Sans had probably ever done in his life, but he was ready to do it again in a heartbeat if it meant hearing Asgore moan and groan like he was now. Sans was so hard, and he couldn’t help but squeeze his legs together in some sort of attempt to relieve himself of this ache. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and Sans was starting to get a little desperate. “mm, asgore, lemme- _ah!_ -can i-- _fuck,_ lemme borrow your leg, pal.”

“My leg? Surely, but for wh-oh…” Asgore trailed off as Sans began to grind his cock into his calf. “Oh, gosh.”

“fuck, this is-- _haaa--_ so much better than I dreamed,” Sans curled his hands into Asgore’s pants as he thrust harder into Asgore’s muscled legs. “god, it’s so good asgore, so _fucking good._ heh, i might come just like this.” He let out another moan and he doubled over, not faltering in his hip thrusts as he took Asgore’s cock back into his mouth. “ _mffph, ‘mgonna, suck you offsh, mkay?”_

“Yes yes, please Sans.”

With a renewed energy, Sans put his all into sucking Asgore off while chasing his own imminent end. He took Asgore down as far as he could into his throat and hummed lowly. Asgore bucked his hips at the sensation, and Sans could feel his magic stretch to accommodate. Above, Sans could hear Asgore’s cry grow guttural. “ _S-sans,_ I’m _\--_ I’m going to cum soon _._ ”

Sans nodded to show he understood and took Asgore in a little deeper with a groan. His magic coiled desperately through his body, and he could tell he was on the verge of orgasming as well. He rubbed one hand over his own cock as he worked Asgore with the other, intent to bring them both over the edge.

Asgore said something that went over Sans’s frantic masturbating head, and Sans yelped in surprise when Asgore’s dick jerked harshly against his throat. He had a moment to steel himself before Asgore came, release gushing down Sans’s throat in waves. It quickly soaked through his pants, and the sensation of it splashing against the inside of his ribcage had Sans orgasming as well, his cool jizz oozing over his knuckles to join the mess that Asgore already made. He let himself go to the sensation, mentally thanking every single deity that came together to make this possible.  

Asgore’s orgasm tapered off and he slowly extracted his cock from Sans’s mouth. When it was clear, Sans dispelled his throat with a soft _pop_.

“wow, that was a bit of a workout,” Sans joked, working his jaw open and close to soothe the ache that he knew was setting in. “here, lemme come up there, wanna give you a smooch.”

“How do I--” Asgore pushed his chair back and Sans had to hold back a laugh when Asgore’s eyes bulged at his state. “Oh my, is that my fault?”

“yup, your cock is like a geyser, big guy. it’s pretty hot.” Sans looked down at his clothing. “also a little messy. you got a washer? of course, you probably do, yeah.”

“I do! We should...get you out of those clothes,” Asgore said slowly, a blush lighting up his cheeks. “It wouldn’t do for you to catch a cold from wet clothing.”

“oh, totally. i’m a little shy tho, can’t be naked alone, you know. how about we get naked together and hang out in your room?”

“A wonderful idea, I’ll go to the room and set up?”

“sounds good.”

Sans waited for Asgore to leave before pulling out his phone and opening a new text message to Alphys.

 **To:** Alphle of my eye 7:09 pm xx/xx/xx  
_* guess who’s gttn sum dreamy dick?_  
_* it’s me._  
_* his dick is srsly huge, might be in lve._  
_*_ gnna _find out if he’s_ gntl _or not now, let’s rap abt it_ tmmrw _._

With a grin, Sans shuffled his way out from under the table and made his way to the bedroom, excited for whatever Asgore had next for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fontgalore has made lovely art for this fic on PillowFort (18+). Check it out [ HERE! ](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/401435)  
> Vivienne has also made lovely art for this fic on Pillowfort (18+). Check it out [ HERE! ](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/679280)  
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all forms of kudos/comments/love, and if you're over 18, you can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sesurescue) or [ PillowFort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/SesuRescue)!


End file.
